Love story
by AsHlEy-LoVeS-bEn
Summary: ok so this an inuxkag thing kinda like a princess diary mixed with romeo and juliet mixed with the show mixed with something else any way each chapter will me a diffrent song leading to the big finally end thing so yeah read and i hope you enjoy
1. kagome's letter

ok here i go my first songfic thing whatever you call it tells me what you think

_**inuxkag**_

_**My sweet daughter Kagome ,**_

_**oh how i would love to see you grow up like i wanted to but that was before i was to die but enough of this sadness you are no longer little you are 18 and that makes me so proud i hope your still in school well i told your mother i had plans for you like telling you the truth about our family this may sound to princess diary for you but you are in fact a Higurashi princess that and i forgot to tell your mom that you were destined to be the most powerful priestess ever well my daughter i love you and i will be watching **_

_**love your papa**_

_**with that said my father gave me the keys to the castle the whole estate i have never told Inuyasha what really happened but to me it seems we are losing all the love we had is that he doesn't trust me or that he found out and hates me i don't know as i look out the balcony to me room i listen to the song playing on the radio "it's Taylor Swifts LOVE STORY" so i grab a mike and start to sing for what i want Inuyasha and i to be**_

"_we were both young when i first saw you _

_i close my eyes and the flashback starts _

_I'm standing there on the balcony in summer air see the lights see the party the ball gowns_

_see you make your way the crowd _

_and say hello_

_little did i know_

_that you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles_

_and my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_and i was crying on the staircase _

_begging you please don't do_

_and i said_

_**chorus**_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone _

_I'll be waiting all there's to do is run_

_you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess _

_it's a love story baby just say yes _

_so i sneak out to the garden to see you _

_we keep quiet cause we're dead they if they knew_

_so close your eyes_

_escape this town for a little while _

_cause you were Romeo, i was a scarlet letter_

_and my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_but you were everything to me_

_i was begging you please don't go_

_and i said _

_**CHORUS**_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_it's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me they're trying to tell me_

_how to feel _

_this love is difficult but it's real _

_don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_it's a love story baby just say yes_

_i got tired of waiting _

_wondering if you were ever coming around_

_my faith in you was fading _

_when i met you in the outskirts of town_

_**CHORUS**_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone _

_i keep waiting for you but you never come_

_is this in my head i don't know what to think_

_he knelt on the ground and pulled out a ring_

_an said _

_marry me Juliet never have to be alone _

_i love you and thats all i really know _

_i talked to your dad go pick out a white dress_

_it's a love story baby just say yes_

_oh oh oh_

_oh oh oh_

_cause we were both young_

_when i first saw you"_

_**'sigh' i don't know if Inuyasha will ever be like that but one thing is for sure I'm the farthest thing from Juliet but i will keep my head high because i love him**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**_

_**tell me should i continue **_


	2. tears from the past to the present

dear Inuyasha

for once i am happy with all your love and dedication to me but i have no intention on loving back I'm sorry

Kikyo

those are the last words i got from Kikyo before she disappeared now the only thing besides this letter is a song ''when love is dead'' 'by Tokyo hotel'

"I hold your letter in my frozen hand the last line was long as long as it burns my look carries on"

what where you thinking getting yourself killed Kikyo

"with every word another feeling dies I'm left here in the dark no memory of you. . . it's killing me"

i can't believe you would be so fucking stupid to do that but my feelings for you are dieing like you died and left me for him

"we die when love is dead it's killing me we lost a dream we never had the world in silence should forever be alone cus we are gone and we will never overcome it's over now"

i thought it was meant to be i loved you i guess and i hate to admit it but Sesshomaru was right you should never love humans they will back stab you till you bleed in front of them 'sigh' but that was the past this is now I'm with the best woman in the world with her bubbly personality that no one can resist and her name is Kagome Higurashi and i the great inuysaha will do what ever it takes to make sure i will never lose her she is my life if only she would trust me more i found out from miroku that kagome is a princess but i will let her tell me in time i guess she doesn't want me to feel pissed since you know she's now richer than me but i love her with all my heart and i will propose to her to prove how much she means to me but i wonder if she'll say yes i must ask sango

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000ooooooooooooo

yes i know its short and i apologize i need help r&r please


End file.
